A help with Love
by Yuki28
Summary: Hayato wouldn't ask her out. Tsuna help a bit. Can you guess who she is before I said it? Will it end up well?


**The answer for What Love Need is time. Good job those who got it. In this one Tsuna will get Hayato to confess to his love. And maybe get them to marry! Oh and please go vote for something that I'm doing for my next fanfiction. Thank for reading and I hope that you will enjoy! KHR is not mine but the story line will be mine. ~Y.L.~**

_'Thought'_

*Action*

**~Time/place change~**

**~Tsuna's point-of-view~ **

_Gokudera Hayato, my right-hand-man, has been in love with someone. But he wouldn't confess or anything because he thinks that a good right-hand-man shouldn't go out or get marry before the boss. No matter what I say he would ask her out._ *sigh*_ What would be a good plan to get them to go out or, even better, get marry. And it been worse since my crush got marry and he refuse to ask her until I get marry._ *sigh*_ That stubborn man! But I know the other reason of why he doesn't ask her out._

_The reason was because she's 'in love' with me._

_But I know that it's not really love no matter how much she think it is. Just because I saved her life and she's grateful for it doesn't mean she's in love with me! How can those idiots not see it that they're actually in love with other! Even Takeshi and Lambo can see it. Maybe I should just tell them straightforward. _

**BANG**

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing." I turn slight so it the bullet would hit me.

"Oh Reborn. I was thinking about **those **two and what to do with them."

"Take care of that later. For now you have to finish those stacks of paperwork then I **might** let you rest for a few days."

'_GRR_' **BANG "**FINE!**"**

~**After a few hours of paperwork**~

"FINALLY!"

"Good, Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn! Can you help me think of a way to get **those **two to go out?"

"..."

"WOW, that's a good idea! Thanks Reborn."

"A good boss think about their people. Go get the things ready."

"HAI! On it!"

~**A while late**r~

"Minna, I want to set a part. What do you think? And many invite only friends/allies to it?""

"That's a good idea, 10th!"

"Hahaha, cool I'm in."

"Yari yari, I'll go too."

"THAT'S EXTREME, SAWADA!"

"Kufufu, what is this for Tsunayoshi? But it sound fun so I'll join."

"If Bossu wants then I'll help too."

"...hn"

'That's good everyone's in.' "This is a party so for relaxing I guess." *smile*

"Wow, 10th, been thinking about us. I'm so grateful!" *cry*

"Hayato calm down. And I already ask a few people to help us. So I'll pair a few up and you will set up a certain part of the party, OK?"

"HAI/OK/Yari yari/EXTREME/Hai Bossu/Kufufu/..."

~Later~ ~group 1~

_''Lambo will pair up with Ipin to put up the decoration." Tsuna said._

"I'm tire, Ipin!"

"But we just got to work 15 minutes ago! And there's tons of more work to do!"

"Fine!"

They continue to work with 5 minutes each time Lambo complain.

**~group 2~ {****_After this is not Tsuna's point of view_****}**

_"Takeshi will work with the chiefs to get the food ready."_

"What kind of food should we make?" Takeshi asked the chiefs.

"Deicimo said that the theme is confession." one chief said.

"Oh, OK then. I guess we'll make..."

**~group 3~ **

_"Mukuro and Chrome can you invite the people for me?"_

"Mukuro, Chrome, can you do something for me after this?"

"Yes Bossu/Kufufu what is it?"

"..."

"OK/Kufufufufu so the reason for the party is this."

**~group 4~**

'_Kyoya, can you take care of the security?"_

Kyoko is certainly look around and giving orders to guards.

**~group 5~**

_"Oni-san can you and Kyoko-chan go buy the needed things?"_

_"_Here's the money." said Kyoko then gave all the things to Ryohei to carry.

"Now next is..."

**~group 6~**

_"Hayato, you, and her will help me take care of things. So can you two take care of the things around the mansion?"_

She and Hayato are walking around the mansion to take care of things. Then they found the messy library. Which they are now cleaning.

"OI, woman, I want to why you like the 10th. Of course I know that he's cool, awesome, great, and powerful. But what part of him do you like?"

"Mmmmmm...I like everything about him. And the most and when he save my life that time."

_'I also been beside him so why doesn't she notice me?'_

"I like the 10th more than you do."

"Hahi?! That's not true!." *pout*

_'Hahaha so cute.'_

"Hey are you OK? You're really red." *Lean to Hayato*

*Blush* "I-I-I'm fine!"

"Hey, do you have someone that you love beside Tsuna-san?"

*Surprise* "...I...do." *Look away*

_'Why do I feel sad and why does my chest feel like it's being squeeze?'_ "What is she like?"

*Look at her* "She's...pretty, cute, nice, great, awesome, and clumsy. Black hair that's short but flow with the wind, pretty shiny eyes, lovely voice, and pinkish cheek like a flower." _'Will you notice that that person is you?'_

_"_Will...will she be here at the party tonight?"

"I think so. Let's go now."

~**Party**~ ~**Tsuna's point of view**~

"Minna thank you for coming to the party tonight. Just relax and have some fun." I said at the beginning of the party.

Hayato is greeting the guests with some girls around him. I notice that she was watching him and looking sad so he walk up to her.

*giggle a bit* "Are you alright? Not having fun?" He ask her.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san! I'm alright but I don't know why I'm feeling like this when I see..."

"Feel like what? See Hayato?"

"It feels like my chest is being squeeze when I see those girls with him."

'_So she still doesn't know! On with the plan then.' "_Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you why you're like this."

~**Library**~

"How do you will about me?"

"I love Tsuna-san!"

*smile sadly* "Then what about Hayato?" *look at the door*

"I...don't...know..."

"Why do you like about me?"

"I like everything about Tsuna-san. Mostly that time when you save me!"

*look at her sadly* "That's not love. You think you love me when you're just grateful that I saved you. Do you know why I reject you that time?"

"Because...Tsuna-san's in love with someone else?"

"That and you're not in love with me. AND you already have someone that you truly love. You just have to found who it is. The others and I can't tell you."

"But...I don't know...I know that I like Tsuna-san."

"When you see me with other girls how do you feel?"

"...Nothing?"

"Then just now when you see Hayato with other girls?"

"My chest feel like it's being squeeze. I don't like it."

*smile* "Now think carefully about who you love." *walk out the door*

~**Halfway from the library and the ballroom**~

Hayato ran up to me, looking worry, then said"10th, is something wrong? Where's is"

"Hayato, calm down. She's fine. Just thinking about something in the library. Go to her. Tell her how you feel." I said then smile.

"B-but 10th."

"Don't worry she's waiting for you." I smile, turn him to the direction, then push him lightly.

He look back, smile, then said "Thank you. Thank you Tsuna!"

~**Library**~ ~**Hayato's point of view**~

I ran to the library then quickly open the door. I saw her sitting on the floor thinking hard and looking confuse. I walk up to her, grab her hand, look into her eyes and said "HARU! I LOVE YOU! I always do from the beginning. Please look at me!"

I watch as her eyes get wide then it fill with tears. She hug me then cry out, "I love you too. I'm sorry for not noticing this from the beginning."

Then the room was fill with pink petals. "CONGRATULATION!" was heard a second later.

I look at the people at the door, feeling my face heat up, but I still held on to her hand.

Tsuna walked up to us then said, "Congrats you two. Good job, Hayato, and Haru good on found out the truth."

He gave me and Haru a hug each. A kiss on Haru's cheek and pat on the shoulder for me. He smile brightly at us.

Me and Haru look at each other, smile, turn to the others then bow and said "Thank you'.


End file.
